Stormfang
The Stormfang, officially the Stormfang Gunship, is a specialised gunship used solely by the Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter. The Stormfang is a variant of the Stormwolf Assault Boat, another vehicle used only by the Space Wolves. For the Space Wolves, the Stormfang Gunship is considered the final word in aerial superiority. Designed to dominate the skies in the same manner as the dreaded ice wyrms of Fenris, the Stormfang's ferocious armament mirrors the fighting qualities of the Space Wolves themselves. The large troop hold of the Stormwolf is nearly removed, mostly replaced with a single Helfrost Destructor that runs along the length of each of these deadly Attack Craft. Helfrost Weapons are designed to freeze their target area to absolute zero in an instant. Even when faced with notoriously unyielding materials such as ceramite, ferrocrete or even Eldar Wraithbone, none can hope to withstand the thermal shock of plummeting to such a low temperature, shattering beneath the beam's icy touch into millions of frozen fragments. Many Stormfang pilots are boastful of the deadly firepower they have at their command, marking their craft with tallies of their fallen foes. Armament ]] In addition to the centrally-mounted Helfrost Destructor, the Stormfang Gunship is also armed with two sets of sponson-mounted twin-linked Heavy Bolters and two dorsal-mounted Stormstrike Missiles. The Stormfang can have its sponson weapons replaced with either two Skyhammer Missile Launchers, or two sets of twin-linked Multi-Meltas, and the dorsal missile launchers can be replaced with a set of twin-linked Lascannons. The Stormfang is also equipped with armoured ceramite plating, and a robust Machine Spirit (artificial intelligence) to help with navigation and targetting. Known Formations Ice Storm Assault Pack Taking their name from the freezing tempests that regularly batter the surface of Fenris, the Ice Storm Assault Pack formation excels in planetary assaults where the Space Wolves fight to seize secure drop sites and ferry their battle Packs to the ground. These Packs are formed around cores of Stormwolf Assault Boats, with Stormfang Gunships running an escort to ensure no enemy threatens the landfall. As the assault boats thunder in to land, the gunships roar overhead, their Helfrost Destructors spewing beams of ultra-cold energy that freeze the enemy to creaking statues. With their victims trapped in icy tombs, the disembarking Space Wolves pounce upon their easy prey and smash them to bloody, ice-wreathed shards. Notable Stormfang Gunships The following are a list of notable Stormfang Gunships: *''Icetooth'' *''Morkai's Arrow'' - Morkai's Arrow fought as part of the Skyfangs during the battle for Voldariah II, piloted by Iron Priest Syngvir the Swift. *''Stormgaze'' - Stormgaze is a transport of Ragnar Blackmane's Great Company. *''Iron Spear'' - The Iron Spear is the pinnacle of the Iron Priests' art. This deadly vehicle fits perfectly amongst Egil Iron Wolf's Great Company. Capable of destroying any foe, the Iron Spear will hunt out the greatest war machines of the enemy. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *Stormwolf Sources *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 183-184 *''Death from the Skies'' (7th Edition), pp. 124, 126 *''Warhammer: Visions'' #12, pp. 117-119 *''Warhammer: Visions'' #14, pp. 186-189 *''Games Workshop Webstore - Space Wolves Stormfang Gunship'' Gallery Stormfang001.png|A Stormfang Gunship of the Space Wolves Chapter, front-side view Stormfang004.png|A Stormfang Gunship of the Space Wolves Chapter, front view Stormfang005.png|A Stormfang Gunship of the Space Wolves Chapter, left-side view Stormfang006.png|A Stormfang Gunship of the Space Wolves Chapter, rear view Stormfang007.png|A Stormfang Gunship during flight Stormfang008.png|A Stormfang Gunship of the Space Wolves Chapter, side view; note that the red markings indicate this craft is the pack leader Stormfang009.png|A Stormfang Gunship of the Space Wolves Chapter, side view Stormfang010.png|A Stormfang Gunship of the Space Wolves Chapter, dorsal view es:Cañonera Stormfang Category:S Category:Aircraft Category:Attack Craft Category:Imperial Aircraft Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves